villainsfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Shadow Ninja
The Shadow Ninja, or just "Shadow", is a villain dedicated to serving his master, Garmadon. He has the power to control shadows. He is one of the main antagonists in the LEGO Superhero Stories Forum Subject: Andy and Zatanna: The New Adventures of Green Ninja and was the main antagonist in Andy and Helena: An Origin Story of Green Ninja and Huntress. Rise of Green Ninja Shadow appeared in Chapter 1. Free from prison, he was one of the Forces of Garmadon leader to move operations to Metropolis He appeared again in Chapter 5. He was looking over a weapons transfer until Green Ninja appeared to stop him. But Batman got involved, giving him a chance to escape. Later in Chapter 8. Shadow was torturing the Justice League. When Green Ninja appeared, he felt he could defeat him now that he didn't have help. But Green Ninja was more powerful than he suspected and was beaten. In the Epilogue, Shadow was taken to Stryker's Island, Green Ninja visited him saying he was free. But Shadow just spat at him and said 'This isn't the end'. Andy and Zatanna: The New Adventures Shadow is among the 42 Forces of Garmadon villains on the roster. He made another appearance in a number of stories as one of the main villains. He's also leader of the Forces of Garmadon when Garmadon is absent. He's known to have a severe hatred for the Justice League. Andy and Helena: An Origin Story of Green Ninja and Huntress Shadow was main villain in the prequel to Rise of Green Ninja and Andy and Zatanna. He had the control of the police force of New Ninjago due to most of it's officers being corrupt. Shadow made a deal with Commissioner Frank Devins, in return for 'bailing out any soldiers in jail', he would make Devins look good for the people. He first faced a younger Green Ninja and felt he could take him on. Garmadon contacted him saying that Green Ninja is the hero destined to defeat him. With Skales, Samukai, Kozu and Cryptor, they planned to cause more problems for Green Ninja and Huntress. But things started to go bad for him when the two destroyed a Dark Matter mine. Shadow was enraged at this. So as revenge, he ordered 40'000 soldiers to attack New Ninjago via the sewers system. But Green Ninja opened the floodgates and swept them out. Shadow was the last standing against Green Ninja and Huntress. He told him about Garmadon's philosophy that the world doesn't deserve to be saved. He faced the two in a huge fight but was no match for their teamwork. After his defeat, he was told he wouldn't terrorize the people of New Ninjago any longer. Shadow replied 'Hatred is the only thing people understand. If I can't teach you that, my master will'. He was then taken to prison. Powers and Abilities *Expert Martial Artist *Peak Human Condition *Shape-Shifting *Enhanced Strength *Mastery of Shadow *Accelerated Healing *Increased Senses *Teleportation *Ruthless Leadership Relationships *Garmadon (Master) *Lady Terror (Ally) *Samukai (Ally) *Skales (Ally) *Kozu (Ally) *Cryptor (Ally) *Clouse (Ally) *Morro (Ally) *Shadowess (Former Apprentice) *Green Ninja (Enemy) Personality Emotionless, cold, angry and blood thirsty, Shadow will kill anyone for the littlest reason. He has no regard for anyone except Garmadon. He feels that Garmadon is the only person that really matters. Shadow suffers the same thing all Forces of Garmadon leaders suffer. For the smallest thing, he erupts in a frightening rage. He was also trained to push heroes over the line and to manipulate people to believe Garmadon and his forces are the answer to a better world. Category:Big Bads Category:Murderer Category:Sadists Category:Bullies Category:Martial Artists Category:Serial Killers Category:Delusional Category:Master Manipulators Category:Masterminds Category:Leader Category:Supervillains Category:Justice League Villains Category:Mass Murderer Category:Mass Manipulator Category:Green Ninja Villains Category:Right-Hand Category:Terrorists Category:Forces of Garmadon Category:Teleporters Category:Hypocrites Category:Immortals Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Crime Lord Category:Criminals Category:Villains who can turn Invisible Category:Villains with accelerated Healing Category:Vengeful Category:Elementals Category:Male Category:Military Category:Self-Aware Category:Mongers Category:Failure-Intolerant